villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mister Popo (Team Four Star)
In the online Dragon Ball Z parody series created by Team Four Star, Mister Popo is the complete opposite of what he was in the series canon. Here, he is a sadistic and intimidating genie feared as the most powerful being on Earth and perhaps even the universe. Popo is extremely rude to everyone he sees, calling them "maggots", and is nightmare fuel, able to give people some of the worst nightmares in history just by looking at them. Even lifeless objects are terrified of him and activate the instant his name is uttered. So to speak, additionally, Kami's ship only responds to the word "Popo" not because it is the password, but because it knows better. He can even give nightmares to those who have never even seen, met, or heard of him, as he does to the Team Four Star version of Bardock. Popo is feared by all the Z fighters to the point where they will run in fear and scream just after seeing him, as he does to Goku. Popo can even appear in the real world as shown in a live action part of the series where he attacks the Team Four Star editor, KaiserNeko. Popo is also shown to be a sexist when he says "Oh, look at that! A woman who doesn’t know any better, what are the odds?" Popo is shown to try to kill his students on multiple occasions when training them, and they let him as he has a "pecking order" which he uses to threaten them and place everyone in the entire universe below him and beat up anyone who questions him. He also has a magic carpet fueled by people’s souls, suggesting he kills people for their souls. Popo is mean to all the Z fighters. He frequently puts them through horrific and psychologically scarring training, and is apparently this cruel to everyone as shown in a PTSD style flashback Goku has in hospital of when he was first beginning his training on the lookout, by flashing between Goku and Popo, before cutting to Goku screaming "Get him away from me!", but it seems that Krillin is the most frequent victim of all, as Popo asks him if he has a question, and than immediately attacks Krillin for daring to question his "pecking order", even after he said it was okay, then threatens to do the same to the others if they talk out of turn. Popo also gives Krillin one of the worst nightmares ever (even by Popo's standards as a nightmare fuel, it appears to be the worst of them all). Popo is extremely popular among the fans of Team Four Star and is often regarded as the most popular online villain in the world. Category:Internet Villains Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Parody Villains Category:Bullies Category:Fighter Category:Collector of Souls Category:Fascists Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Sadists Category:Supernatural Category:Comedic Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Torturer Category:Important Category:Rapists Category:Evil Genie Category:Karma Houdini Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Omnipotents Category:Misogynists Category:Male Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Cheater Category:Social Darwinists